List of Nintendo 64 games with Rumble Pak support
The following are a list of Nintendo 64 video games that support the Rumble Pak. List *007: The World is Not Enough *1080° Snowboarding *A Bug's Life *AeroFighters Assault *All-Star Baseball '99 *All-Star Baseball 2000 *All-Star Baseball 2001 *Armorines: Project S.W.A.R.M. *Army Men Air Combat *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 *Asteroids Hyper 64 *Automobili Lamborghini *Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo-Tooie *Bass Hunter 64 *Bass Masters 2000 *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker *BattleTanx *BattleTanx: Global Assault *Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs *Beetle Adventure Racing *Big Mountain 2000 *Bio Freaks *Blues Brothers 2000 *Body Harvest *Bomberman 64: 2nd Attack *Bomberman Hero *Buck Bumble *Bust-A-Move '99 *Bust-A-Move 3 DX *California Speed *Carmageddon 64 *Chameleon Twist 2 *Charlie Blasts Territory *Chopper Attack *Command & Conquer *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Cruis'n Exotica *Cruis'n World *Cyber Tiger *Daikatana *Deadly Arts *Destruction Derby 64 *Diddy Kong Racing *Donkey Kong 64 *Duke Nukem 64 *Duke Nukem Zero Hour *ECW Hardcore Revolution *Excitebike 64 *Extreme-G *Extreme-G XG2 *F-1 World Grand Prix *F-1 World Grand Prix II *F-Zero X *Fighters Destiny *Fighter Destiny 2 *Fighting Force 64 *Flying Dragon *Forsaken 64 *Gauntlet Legends *Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko *Goemon's Great Adventure *Goldeneye 007 *GT64: Championship Edition *Hot Wheels Turbo Racing *HSV Adventure Racing *Hybrid Heaven *Hydro Thunder *Iggy's Reckin' Balls *In The Zone '98 *Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine *Indy Racing 2000 *International Superstar Soccer 2000 *International Track & Field 2000 *Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000 *Jet Force Gemini *Ken Griffey Jr.'s Slugfest *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Knife Edge: Nose Gunner *Knockout Kings 2000 *Lego Racers *Lode Runner 3-D *Looney Tunes' Duck Dodgers *Madden '99 *Madden 2000 *Madden 2001 *Madden 2002 *Madden 64 *Magical Tetris Challenge *Major League Baseball featuring Ken Griffey Jr. *Mario Golf *Mario Party *Mario Party 2 *Mario Party 3 *Mario Tennis *MegaMan 64 *Mia Hamm Soccer 64 *Mickey's Speedway USA *Micro Machines 64 Turbo *Mike Piazza's Strike Zone *Milo's Astro Lanes *Mission: Impossible *Monaco Grand Prix *Monster Truck Madness *Mortal Kombat 4 *Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *Ms. Pac-Man *Multi Racing Championship *Mystical Ninja 2 Starring Goemon *NASCAR '99 *NASCAR 2000 *NBA Courtside *NBA In The Zone '99 *NBA In The Zone 2000 *NBA Jam 2000 *NBA Live '99 *NBA Live 2000 *NFL Blitz *NFL Blitz 2000 *NFL Blitz 2001 *NFL Blitz Special Edition *NFL QB Club '98 *NFL QB Club '99 *NHL '99 *NHL Blades of Steel '99 *NHL Breakaway '98 *NHL Breakaway '99 *Nightmare Creatures *Nuclear Strike 64 *Off Road Challenge *Operation WinBack *Paper Mario *Paperboy 64 *Perfect Dark *Polaris SnoCross *Quake 64 *Quake II 64 *Rally Challenge 2000 *Rampage 2: Universal Tour *Rampage World Tour *Razor Freestyle Scooter *Ready 2 Rumble Boxing *Ready 2 Rumble Boxing Round 2 *Resident Evil 2 *Re-Volt *Ridge Racer 64 *Road Rash 64 *Roadsters *Robotron 64 *Rocket Robot on Wheels *Rugrats Scavenger Hunt *Rush 2 Extreme Racing USA *S.C.A.R.S *San Francisco Rush 2049 *San Francisco Rush Extreme Racing *Shadowman *Snowboard Kids *Snowboard Kids 2 *South Park Rally *South Park *Space Invaders 64 *Space Station Silicon Valley *Spider-Man 64 *Star Soldier: Vanishing Earth *Star Wars Episode I Racer *Star Wars Rogue Squadron *Star Wars: Battle for Naboo *Starcraft 64 *Star Fox 64/Lylat Wars *Stunt Racer 64 *Super Bowling *Super Mario 64 (Japanese Re-release) *Super Smash Bros *SuperCross 2000 *Superman 64 *Tarzan *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Tom & Jerry in Fists of Furry *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 *Top Gear Hyper-Bike *Top Gear Overdrive *Top Gear Rally *Top Gear Rally 2 *Toy Story 2 *Transformers: Beast Wars TransMetals *Triple Play 2000 *Turok 2: Seeds of Evil *Turok 3: Shadow of Oblivion *Turok: Rage Wars *Twisted Edge Extreme Snowboarding *V-Rally: Edition 99 *Waialae Country Club True Golf Classics *Wave Race 64 (Japanese Re-release) *WCW Back Stage Assault *WCW Mayhem *WCW Nitro *WCW vs NWO Revenge *WCW vs. NWO World Tour *Wheel of Fortune *WinBack - Covert Operations *Wipeout 64 *World Driver Championship *WWF Attitude *WWF No Mercy *WWF War Zone *WWF WrestleMania 2000 *Xena: Talism of Fate *Yoshi's Story Category: Lists *